


Bodies to Ashes, Metal to Rust

by Lucas_Lulumize



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mega Man 2, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas_Lulumize/pseuds/Lucas_Lulumize
Summary: " He was a robot, a robot that could be replaced and scrapped if deemed useless. A robot who would be gone one day and nobody would care, just like they didn't care now. "Bubble Man, the most bullied, worthless, weakest of the Robot Masters, contemplates his existence. He takes the time to question his purpose and ultimately goes into a state of sadness. He receives comfort from the unlikeliest person....





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction and first post here. I have been debating whether or not should I post it here, given that I'm not experienced in writing. But my sister convinced me to at least try. I have my own version or way of perceiving the classic Megaman Robot Masters, so they may seem a little "Oc". I apologize in advance if it vexes you in ant way.
> 
> I may write more of these since I enjoy these characters and may use this as a way of improving my writing skills.  
> If there are any grammar or writing mistakes, please notify me so that I may fix it. 
> 
> Thank you!

It was a bright starry night. The grass, with raindrops which fell upon them earlier in the evening, glistened in the moonlight. The soil underneath it became soft and damp with water, dirtying his blue plating as he sat on the ground. But he paid no notice; his mind focused on his thoughts. Bubble Man sat in silence and stared at his reflection in the water below. He had hoped coming outside, near his element, would soothe his troubled mind. But on that night he couldn't find the peace he'd hoped for.  
His brothers, the other robot masters, were inside the castle doing whatever they could to waste their time. They did not notice his absence, as usual, which didn't surprise him. He was used to feeling forgotten and unwanted. Bubble Man let out a deep sigh as he pulled his legs out of the pond that rested before him. It shouldn't matter how he felt because it was all pointless. Everything was pointless; his very existence was pointless. One day, sooner or later, it will all be gone. He and his brothers were created to end the life of another. One simple objective that may lead to their ultimate destruction, if they failed.  
But what good does it do when their consciousness will inevitably go out no matter if they failed or not? This 'war' is all just silly banter. The silly banter that would lead to an empty, worthless sense of victory for the winner. Why? Because all of it will lead to one thing....

_Death_

Doctor Light and Megaman will die. Doctor Wily will also die, the base would be destroyed, his brothers will be scrapped, and he...  
Bubble Man felt his power reactor stop, and he held himself tighter.  
He **hated** this... all of it! Every day he is reminded that nothing matters and his, and everyone else's, existence was meaningless. Hell, he could rip out his processor and smash it to pieces, and nobody would notice.  
But why him?  
He couldn't be the only one going through this, right?  
The only one thinking these thoughts? The others, go about their days without a care in the world. They play and laugh like everything's alright, but it's not! Did they know that their lives, their actions, their words, love, and fears are all equivalent to.... 

_Nothing?_

He shut his optics tight, trying to prevent his tears from seeping through. It's funny how he could feel 'emotions,' like this. Many would scoff at the idea that a robot would be able to feel anything. But he did. He could feel anger, sadness, fear, and pain....

Pain, what a bittersweet feeling. The sensation it gave him was excruciating, and on certain extremes, would reach its peak and make his internal processors exhilarate to the point of deactivation. And in that deactivated state, he is at the mercy of death. Or should he say Megaman? In a matter of weeks, Dr. Wily will send him and the others to their stations, waiting for the Light-bot to arrive. His brothers would be slaughtered off, one by one. Then he would have to battle him. Bubble Man knew he wouldn't stand a chance.  
He was, after all, weak. A single tear descended from is goggles, then more followed. He buried his face into his knees and curled into a ball, sobbing silently.

In the Wily castle, the other Robot Masters gathered in what they labeled the living room. "Ah! Ahahaha (hiccup) is that all you (hiccup) got, crash?" Quick Man said as he finished his 8th E-Tank. "C'mooon Flash! (hiccup) I need more!" Crash Man whined. Flash Man hastily popped open an E-tank and struggled to put the straw in. He slid the drink near Crash Man, who gave an audible slurp as he quickly finished the can dry. "You got this big bro! Show 'em who's boss!" cheered Heat Man.

"Here I have finished three drinks. Now may be the time to pick up the pace a bit! Quick Man seems to be faltering!" Flash Man shouted as he slid three E-Tanks across the table. It was true, Quick Man gulped drink after drink, but he was getting slower. Crash Man took this chance and quickened his pace.  
Both Heat and Flash's shouts grew louder, waking Metal Man from his nap on the couch. He groaned and tried to muffle the sound by pushing the couch cushions against his audio receptors. Which wasn't very effective. He let out a huff and stood up. "Oi! What in Wily's name are you doing?!" Heat Man hopped over to Metal, "Quick made fun of the way Crash drank his E-Tanks an' Crash bet that he could beat Quick in a drinking contest." "And I'm _(hiccup)_ winning so far!" Crash Man slammed his drill like hands on the small table, making the cans jump. "No your _(hiccup)_ not! Shut up!" Metal Man gave an unexpressive face and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled under his mask and turned towards the door. Metal Man tried to continue his 'nap', but could still hear their shouts from his chambers. Now he was getting annoyed. But instead of stomping back into the living room and beating the crap out of all of them, he decided to go outside.  
Maybe there he could find some peace and quiet.

Metal Man had to admit; it was a beautiful night. The moon was full, the stars were out, and the ground was soft under his mechanical pedes. He took the time to walk slowly and take in the sight. Until he saw a silhouette. He scanned the figure with a biometric identification scanner but was unable to recognize who it was. 'It's not organic.... could be a robotic intruder from Dr.Light?' He thought. Now on guard, he pulled a metal blade from his palm and moved towards it. He inched closer and closer; his metal blade held high, ready to deploy until he saw-

_Bubble Man?_

Bubble Man didn't sense Metal's presence. He was still sobbing and trembling slightly. Metal Man put his weapon away and carefully placed his hand on Bubble Man's shoulder. Bubble Man stiffened and looked up suddenly. He was unable to see since his tears made his goggles humid and foggy.

His sad condition made Metal Man's core grow cold and drop down into his robotic gut. "Hey, hey it's alright. It's just me, Metal Man," he said sedately. Bubble Man tried to wipe his tears but to no avail. "Hey... (sniff) what are you doing out here?" Bubble Man asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding shaky. "Ah," Metal paused for a second, "looking for you," he lied. "But why are you here?" he asked. Bubble Man rested his head on his arms again. Metal man sat cross-legged next to him, "Are you alright?" Bubble Man turned his head away from him. "Yeah, I was just...thinking." There was a pause. "About what?" Metal Man asked trying not to sound blunt. Bubble Man shifted a little. Metal man sensed that he was growing uncomfortable, so he reached over and tried to hold his hand in his. It was Metal's way of comforting others, despite his menacing appearance and dangerously sharp blades, he was very compassionate. "Hey, it's alright. You can tell me, Bubble. I'm here for you." Bubble Man thought for a second, contemplating whether or not to open up to him.

Metal Man squeezed his hands a little out of worry. Bubble let out a shaky sigh, "Have you ever questioned... your creation?" There was another pause. All notion of recharging left Metal's processor. 'Of course, he doesn't. Why would he?' Bubble Man shrunk away from Metalman. He knew the answer. He shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't like-"Yes, yes I have. Almost daily," Metal Man replied. Bubble Man looked up in surprise. "Hmm? Why the look? You honestly think I haven't thought about the subject before?" Metal lightly chuckled. "Yes, kind of. But...if you know about it how are you-?" "Coping with it?" Metal interrupted. Bubble Man nodded. "Heh, well... Whenever I question my purpose and its meaning, I remind myself it is my responsibility to carry on even with knowledge of the unknown. We were built to fight. No more. To fight no matter the outcome. It's why we even exist. But when it gets tough, I think of you and the others. And I'll admit, those type of thoughts are truly terrifying, it could make anyone's core run cold. But we are Robot Masters and Robot Masters keep fighting, no matter what," Metal explained.  
Bubble looked at his hands, which were now intertwined with Metal's. "I wish I could think like that," he whispered. Bubble felt his optics water again, and he began to tremble slightly. "Bubble," Metal said, "it's alright. You will be okay. Just-" "No! I'm not going to be okay! Y-you and the others can say that, but I.. I can't....I know we were built for battle, but I can't even do that! All of you are strong, fast, and determined. While I'm none of those things. You throw metal blades, Crash throws bombs, heck, Heat man can shoot out fire! All I can do is shoot out bubbles and swim. I can't even walk, Metal. Can't. Even. WALK. I-I'm....weak and inferior compared to you. I'm the first one to be defeated in training. In battle, I would probably die in a matter of seconds. I won't be remembered as a strong or glorious opponent like you and the others. Just a weakling, a stepping stone to get the real challenge. Nobody would care...No one will remember me...A-and that's what scares me the most...Dying and being forgotten. Because once I...we die, there's no afterlife and nobody would reactivate us. Once we battle Megaman, it's either destroy or be destroyed. That's it. We serve no other purpose for our Master....."  
Bubble Man started to sob again. It hurt. He has cried so many tears in the past hours that his optics began to sting. He was running out of optical cleaner. Then he felt a calm beat and church of gears surround him. Metal Man had wrapped himself around Bubble, holding him tight, not saying a word. The sensation soothed him.

He was soon reduced to nothing but hiccups. "Shh... Bubble.. Listen to me when I say this...You are an amazing robot and an even better Robot Master. Yes, you, all of us, have the possibility of being deactivated. But as long as we have a spark in our energy chambers, movement in our frames, and victory in our sights we are sure to win. You would be able to defeat him if he were to battle you. I believe in you AND your abilities," Metal Man began. "D-do you honestly mean that? Or is this just a lie to make me feel better." Metal took Bubble by his shoulders and pushed him to where their eyes were forced to meet. "No lies. I mean every word." And he did. Bubble can see the honesty in his voice. Bubble let out a shaky sigh and smiled weakly under his scuba gear. Metal let go of his shoulders, "But if you ever feel in need of assistance. Com me and I'll join you. I would never allow anyone to harm you." Metal was a bot of his word, and if he believed that he could beat the Light-bot...Then he should too. Bubble leaned on Metal and stared at the pond in front of them. "Thank you," he cooed. Near Metal, he felt safe. For once since the past month, he had confidence and felt at harmony with himself. His stinging optics were growing heavy. Metal was about to reply when he noticed Bubble was recharging. Metal Man swore he would make sure no harm came to Bubble. And if he were to be defeated, he would leave his station to get Bubble repaired immediately. 

_But what if he were to be defeated too?_

_What if they all failed their objective?_

Metal Man shook the morbid thought out. If his brothers and he were all defeated, they would do it together. If they were to be reactivated, they all were going to be activated together. Even if his metal were to rust and Wily's body to ashes. No brother would be left behind. No one will be forgotten. That is a promise he would keep.

**KABOOOOOOM!**

With a loud yelp, Bubble Man and Metal were up. A bright light surrounded them, and they both shielded their eyes. A gust of smoke blew past them. Metal looked up to see that there had been an explosion in the living room. Bubble and Metal turned to each other. 'Who could have...?' Then it hit them. "Crash," they said in unison. They turned back to the castle. "Crash must have lost the drinking contest..." Metal muttered. "What?" Bubble asked with a slight giggle. Metal began to chuckle as well, "Don't ask." "They can be such dunderheads sometimes." smiled bubble. Bubble and Metal cracked into all out laughter. In the distance, laughter could be heard too. And with that Bubble stood up. He extended his hand to metal, who was surprised but smiling widely under his mask. Together, they walked to the others.

_Bubble Man had finally received the peace he had hoped for._

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit, I've written this a month ago. Feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
